zeroescapefandomcom-20200222-history
Kagechika Musashidou
|gender = Male |age = Unknown |hair = White |eye = Unknown |occupation = Majority stockholder of Cradle Pharmaceutical |status = Deceased |appearances = Zero Escape: Nine Hours, Nine Persons, Nine Doors }} Kagechika Musashidou (武蔵堂 景親 Musashidō Kagechika), also known as Cap by the other players of the Second Nonary Game, was one of the four executives responsible for creating the First Nonary Game. He was the majority stockholder of Cradle Pharmaceutical, thus providing the funds necessary to create and facilitate the Nonary Project. He was thought to be Zero when his corpse was discovered by Ace, Junpei, and Clover in the Captain's Quarters because of his bracelet that had the number zero on it. Appearance In the Cradle Pharmaceutical portrait, he is shown to be wearing a reddish purple-striped suit with a yellow shirt and a red tie. When he is found dead in the Captain's Quarters, he is wearing attire that would be suitable for a ship's captain. His suit is blue and yellow and is stained with blood from his fatal wound on his chest. He has white hair and a large mustache. Background Nine years before the Second Nonary Game, Musashidou was involved with the creation of the First Nonary Game. He was the one who had the money needed to fund the project. ''Nine Hours, Nine Persons, Nine Doors'' Before the Second Nonary Game, he was kidnapped by Crash Keys with Soporil gas. He was abducted as a form of revenge, and was placed in the Captain's Quarters on the ship, wearing the captain's clothes. Akane and Aoi drugged him as well, to prevent him from fighting back. When Gentarou Hongou chose Door 1, mainly with the intent to go the Captain's Quarters, he was paired with Junpei and Clover. During their investigation of the chart room, Hongou had stolen the pocket watch required to solve the puzzle from Junpei and had found the drugged Musashidou (The witness Zero mentioned in his note to Ace). Wanting to get rid of the man who knew of his past, Hongou killed the weakened Musashidou with an nearby axe. He then placed the pocket watch back into Junpei's pocket, while having him under the impression that he knew how Junpei rigged his polling system, without Junpei and Clover suspecting anything. However, when Ace goes through Door 6, Musashidou is never mentioned. It is possible Clover panicked when she saw his bracelet and killed him with the ax and hid him under the bed, since both Lotus and Seven don't mention that they found his body on the Safe Ending or Knife Ending route. After Clover is killed by Ace, Seven takes Musashidou's bracelet from Clover's body. At first, Musashidou was suspected to be Zero, since he has the (0) bracelet by his corpse, although Junpei thought he wasn't Zero, because he was wearing a bracelet that the other nine players were wearing and that it looked too straightforward for him to be Zero. He was proved not to be Zero when Junpei tested the (0) bracelet with Clover, Seven and Snake and showed that it registered as (6)-- consistent with the letter O (15th letter of the alphabet, transdecimal value 24, digital root 6) rather than the numeral 0. This revelation helped Snake to figure out Santa and June's real numbers. Musashidou and the other Cradle Pharmaceutical executives were mentioned by Snake and Junpei in the library when they talk about the First Nonary Game. His identity was finally revealed to be Kagechika Musashidou when they found a photograph of the Cradle Pharmaceutical executives in a drawer in the study. In the incinerator, Junpei had revealed to the other players how Ace had killed Teruaki Kubota, Nagisa Nijisaki and Musashidou. Trivia *The first syllable of Musashidou's surname can be interpreted in Japanese as either "nothingness" (0) or "six". ** This refers to the bracelet number he wears. On the face, he wears the number 0 bracelet, but in reality, the bracelet's number is actually 6, as proven in the Safe and True ending. *Since Free the Soul provided the funding for the First Nonary Game, it can be theorized that Musashidou is a member of Free the Soul. * He is one of three characters to die in every ending of 999, the other two being Teruaki Kubota and Nagisa Nijisaki. * Uchikoshi once said that Musashidou and Kubota were lovers, albeit jokingly. (Source) Gallery Capnonarykids.png|Concept art. Cap_dead_2.png|Musashidou's corpse. Cap_dead_3.png|The bloody axe beside Musashidou's corpse. Cap_dead_4.png|Musashidou's bracelet. Cap_dead_5.png|Musashidou's bracelet falls off, a sure sign of death. Craddle executives 2.png|Musashidou with Cradle's executives. Craddle photo.png|All four Cradle executives. Category:Characters Category:Nine Hours, Nine Persons, Nine Doors characters Category:Male characters Category:Japanese characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Free the Soul member Category:Cradle Pharmaceutical member